


And whose fault is that

by Bdonna



Series: Shop Talk [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You let him get away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And whose fault is that

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene for "The Game", just a little on the crack-y side, might not be the two persons you'd expect.

**And whose fault ís that?**

by Belladonna

 

"You let him get away!"

-"I did not."

"Don't see him anywhere on the back seat, cuffed, ready to be booked at Metro. Do you? No, you don't. Because you let him get away."

-"But it wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, suuure."

-"Not like you've done your part either in this."

"Don't try and foist that on me, pal. Your turn to drive. If I'd been there..."

-"You'd have what, caught him yourself? How'd you have done that without hands? Arrest him with your shiny red-white paint?"

"At least I wouldn't have broken down in the chase like you did."


End file.
